1. Field
A prepreg curing process for preparing composites having superior surface finish and high fiber consolidation is provided.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Prepreg curing is ordinarily conducted in autoclave in which elevated temperature and pressure conditions are used to create composites having relatively smooth surface finishes.
This technique is satisfactory. However, when large parts are to be formed, large autoclaves are required to create the composite. Autoclave processing is very expensive from an equipment and processing standpoint. Consequently, parts are frequently not made from prepreg or if they are they are made by a select few companies, which have invested in that equipment.
In order to expand the reach of prepreg technology into large part manufacturing, a solution is needed. The present invention provides that.